Parts
'OVERVIEW' Parts are used in upgrading a car's performance. There are 4 areas of performance that can be improved: Linear Speed, Linear Acceleration, Corner Speed, and Corner Acceleration. Different parts affect different areas and are listed below. 'TYPES' *'Brakes:' Improves Corner Speed and Corner Acceleration. Decreases Linear Speed and Linear Acceleration. *'ECU:' Improves Linear Speed and Corner Acceleration. No effect on Corner Speed. Decreases Linear Acceleration. *'Engine:' Improves Linear Speed and Linear Acceleration. Decreases Corner Speed and Corner Acceleration. *'Suspension: '''Improves Corner Speed and Linear Acceleration. No effect on Corner Acceleration. Decreases Linear Speed. *'Transmission': Improves Linear Acceleration and Corner Acceleration. Decreases Linear Speed and Corner Speed. *'Turbo charger:' Improves Linear Speed and Corner Speed. Decreases Linear Acceleration and Corner Acceleration. Each part has a Star level, much like cars. They can also have their levels upgraded, with the Max level depending on how many Stars the part is (the higher the Stars, the higher the level). It's worth mentioning that, like cars, higher Star parts are more difficult to upgrade. 'Specialties' *'SPEED': LS gets extra points *'POWER': LA gets extra points *'CORNER': CS gets extra points *D'RIFT': CA gets extra point *'SPONSOR': Extra coins when winning races. 4-Star parts give 5% extra coins, 5-Star parts give 3% extra coins. Stats are less efficient for racing. *T'ESTING': Gives extra EXP when leveling other parts, but takes more exp to level. 4-star parts give roughly 300% of the exp used to increase their level, 5-star parts give roughly 600%. Stat points are less efficient for racing. *'MASS-PRODUCED': Gives increased chance for great success when leveling cars, if equipped in a sacrificial car. Before penalty for upgrading cars of a higher tier, 4-Star parts will give an extra 13% chance for great success, and 5-star parts will give an extra 15% chance for great success. Stat points are less efficient for racing. It is advised not to level Mass-Produced parts, as any other part is better for racing, and their increased chance for great success does not increase per level. They are only good for leveling cars or feeding to other parts. *'SET': Give extra bonus points when two or more parts are equipped on same car. Unidentified & BH-Championship set parts can give extra nitro percentage points under the correct conditions. 'PART STATS' '6-Star' 'ECU' 'SETS' 'Set overview' : Set parts get bonus points when equipping 2 or more parts on the same car Equip two or more parts in the same car to acquire set bonuses, which give additional stat points. The more parts equipped, the more bonus points awarded. Equipping four parts of the BH-Championship or Unidentified sets gives an additional bonus of increased Nitro percentage points awarded on drift grades of Great or Crazy, but only for specific cars (Italian or Class M, respectively). Set part bonus points are cummulative. For example, for the Hannah set bonus *Equip 2-parts = 8 bonus points (for 8 total) *Equip 3-parts = 16 bonus points, in addition to the previous 8 (24 bonus points total) *Equip 4-parts = 24 bonus points, in addition to the previous 16 and 8 (48 bonus points total) Set part bonus point distribution : Further, the distribution of what stats get what bonus points differ between sets. The 2-part bonus gives 50 points to LS for the BH-Motors set, but 50 points to CS for the Type-D set, and 12-LS + 12-LA + 12-CS + 12-CA for the BH-Championship parts. 'Type-D' Specialize in Corner Speed and Corner Acceleration. The Type-D set is the opposite to BH-Motors set, which focuses on Linear Speed & Linear Acceleration. The parts of the Type-D set give an additional 20% extra points towards its specialty stat, CS for Turbo & Suspension, CA for ECU & Transmission. Brakes get an extra 40% to both CS & CA. Engine does not give any negative stats towards CS or CA, but instead gives 0 points to CS & CA. 'GALLERY''' ICON_Parts_Gacha_Premium.png|Part Icons Gacha shot - premium parts Part_Overview_2.png|Normal part overview Part_Overview_3.png|Specialized part overview Part_Overview_9.png|Weird part overview LevelingCars_1a.png|Mass produced part increase to Great Success when leveling cars Part_Overview_10b.png|Testing parts give increased EXP - info 1 Part_Overview_12a.jpg|Testing parts give increased EXP - info 2 Part_Overview_12b.jpg|Testing parts give increased EXP - info 3 Part_Overview_12z.jpg|Testing parts give increased EXP - info 4 Part_Overview_14a_PNG.png|Testing parts give increased EXP - info 5 Part_Overview_14d_PNG.png|Testing parts give increased EXP - info 6 Part_Overview_14b_PNG.png|Testing parts give increased EXP - info 7